1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a rotation driving system and a method to determine whether or not a rotator is present on a turntable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disc-type information-recording media, such as a Compact Disc (CD) and a Digital Video Disc (DVD), or disc-type testing apparatuses, such as bio-discs, may be rotated to enable reading of recorded information or testing of bio materials. In preference to rotation, also, it may be necessary to determine whether or not a rotator is present on a turntable. In a related art method of determining whether or not a rotator is loaded on a turntable, a laser beam is irradiated to the rotator such that the presence of the rotator is determined by sensing the beam reflected by the rotator. Determining the presence of the rotator using the related art method, however, may require additional structures, such as a laser source and a circuital organization to sense a laser beam. Also, an additional rotator processing operation to provide the rotator with a specific shape to reflect a laser beam, such as a recess, may be necessary.